Coloured Rain
by ScribedBLK
Summary: “Many springs have passed, alongside with the different changes of seasons in life. Of the many faces that hold constant, it’s yours I want to see the most……..” [One-Shot] (NejiSaku)


**Coloured Rain**

"_Many springs have passed, alongside with the different changes of seasons in life. Of the many faces that hold constant, it's yours I want to see the most…….."_

A clean breeze carried a gentle scent of spring, the clouds streak their mark upon the blue canvas we call sky which thus mark this to be one beautiful day. Among the silent forest, one lone figure perched on a single branch, he was on one knee and enjoying the banquet of peace that surrounded his home, Konoha.

_Eight birds._

Indeed, eight birds flew by. No mistake this time. Smiling, he retrieved his mask from the side. Wearing it, he then jump-starts his way back. His nineteen year old body of compact proportions easily sailed through the air and between the greenery that led him towards the village. Many things have changed over the course of the past few years. The main threats of Akatsuki and the likes of Orochimaru were over. Naruto fought and won himself the praise and recognition he has so much desired and deserved from the people of Konoha. Sasuke eventually came back, much to the relief of everyone. Especially much to the relief of the one loyal girl, no, woman is a more apt description, going by the name Haruno Sakura. Indeed, the girl has now grown to be a woman now. Sakura has matured in terms of strength and skill, her hard work has led her to finally attaining the level of jounin as well. No longer was she the weak one of the Team 7 who depended on the boys. She was now in her own right, a fighter and a saviour. Tsunade-sama had brought her up to be one impressive talented medic who has come to save many lives.

Neji smiled. He himself depended on her to save his life, more than once. And if his memory served him well, it was just not too long ago when he first began to notice her smile.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Neji then was a young rookie who has just joined the ranks of Anbu. Upon the return of one mission to Hidden Mist, his team had gotten caught by their Hunter-nins and it was from the clash with three of them that he had found himself in grave danger from poisoned wounds and pierced organs. He had blacked out initially after defeating the trio, but he soon after he had gained conscious. And the first person he happened to lay eyes on was Sakura. It was hard to mistake her for anyone else. No one else in the village shared the sweet blossom-coloured hair and the jade green eyes that tended to sell out her emotions. Those eyes were peering at him with concern written all over them.

"Don't worry Neji-san. You'll be fine. Just rest."

And he remembered feeling a pair of hands sheltered his eyes. A relaxed feeling was encouraged and amidst her soothing words, he found sleep and refuge from the pain.

The next time he awoke, he found himself in sterile surroundings, lying on clean sheets and in clean dressings. And that someone had come through the door.

"Good morning Neji-san."

He smiled slightly. It still hurt after all. The girl of slender proportions and confidence checked the charts before moving nearer to him.

"How long have I been out?" He had asked.

"About four days. You were very lucky. Any more delay and you wouldn't be talking to me now." She said as pulled the blanket off to examine the wounds.

"Hmm."

He watched as she carefully peeled off the dressings. A slight grimace crossed her facial features. The injuries must be quite bad for an experienced medic to react in that manner.

"I'll just do some healing to help ease the pain for you."

He nodded as he watched her gathered chakra into her palms before she had gently lowered them just above the wounds. A warm feeling tingled to replace the searing pain that was starting to come on.

"Thank you." He said when she was done.

"No problem. It's part of the job!" And she flashed a smile.

And that's when it happened. Her smile. He had seen it many times. The smiles she had for Sasuke, Naruto and everyone else. But it was the first time that she smiled for him. Stunned, he watched dumbfounded as the girl exited from the room.

What was happening? He had spent much time pondering about it (especially since there was little one could do while lying in a hospital bed). Something felt weird. For once, the Hyuuga genius was having problems figuring things out. He found himself consciously waiting for her to come through the door. More surprising was the fact that he was actually disappointed if it was anyone else. It was so perplexing!

He was pondering upon the problem on the last day of his stay when the one in question came through the door.

"Are you all ready to leave, Neji-kun?"

She had changed suffix along the course of his stay because apparently she didn't like formality too much.

"Yes, I am just waiting for Hinata-sama to come by first."

"That's good. You take care of yourself! I don't want to see you here anytime soon!" And then she smiled again.

Ba-bum.

Ah, that funny feeling was coming along again. First, he noticed his heart beat was always somewhat beating faster than usual. Then it would be followed by an unusual churning sensation sitting in his stomach. Finally his muscles would tense up. It was strange.

"Neji-kun?"

He didn't realised that he was lost in his thoughts.

"Gomenasai, Sakura-san." And he bowed slightly. She waved off the formality.

"Call me Sakura."

Hinata at this point came in. His shy cousin greeted them and the girls chat some before deciding that it was time to go.

"Neji-kun?"

He turned to look into her jade eyes. They were pretty to look at. At least that was what he had reasoned with himself as to why he enjoyed looking at them so much.

"Hai."

"We should meet up one day for a chat, perhaps when you are off-duty or something."

And she smiled.

And those funny feelings persisted.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Neji smiled.

Time from then flew and the images flashed by like those in a slide projector. Of Sakura smiling, of her when her hair grew back to shoulder-length, of her laughing over tea at the Hyuuga mansion, of her giving her utmost attention to him. Sakura soon came to flood his thoughts when his mind was off-work. But they haunted him especially when he was out-station. It was only at those times that his stubborn ego would admit that he missed her.

His cousin, Hinata, was one of great eyes that saw through him. She had said,

"_Sakura-chan is a very lucky woman."_

"_Why do you say that, Hinata-sama."_ He had asked.

"_Because, aside from books on strategic-planning and training, Sakura-chan is the only other thing that has been sitting on your mind of late."_

He remembered the uncomfortable feeling of a flush that crept up his neck and across his face.

"_It's nothing embarrassing to like someone."_

"_I do not have romantic feelings for Sakura-san! Only admiration and respect for a fellow comrade!"_ He had said defensively.

His cousin fought hard to hide her laughter at that one. But what she had said was true. Somehow the Hyuuga Neji has incidentally started to develop feelings for one pink-haired one.

He had tried reasoning with his emotions. But that didn't work.

He had tried avoiding Sakura. But that only seemed to make things worse because he ended up missing her more than usual.

He had tried forgetting. But that failed most miserably because a concerned Sakura ended sending a drunken Neji back to the Hyuuga compound. A rather embarrassing incident to which he would rather bury somewhere and forget since it only earned more teasing from a growing number of friends and comrades who were aware of what's going on.

He sighed.

Things would have been much easier if her long-time crush, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't around. Her loyalty never wavered from the beginnings. It wasn't hard to see that her feelings for him are still there. From the days of the guy's recuperation to the reinstitution of his place within the Konoha community, Sakura has never left his side.

Jealousy reared at his face. But there wasn't anything he could do about it. And recently, it was said that Uchiha Sasuke was seen shopping around for a ring. No doubt anyone can guess the reason.

And so, up to this stage, the Hyuuga genius has done nothing.

He finally reached the gates and without wasting precious time, submitted in the report before heading back to the Hyuuga compound.

The young man travelled over roofs and took his time to reach back. Somehow, he hoped to catch a glimpse of Sakura as he passed the hospital. (Yes, he knew her schedule by heart.)

Nothing.

Another quick glimpse atop the building across confirmed it. With much disappointment, he moved on. He was sailing through the air when suddenly, a pink flower glided by. He stopped in his tracks.

_Time certainly flies. Suddenly it's spring again. _ He thought to himself as he got down to ground level and approached the Cherry Blossom tree.

It was raining pink.

The petals swirled in a gentle dance, guided by the breeze towards the ground where it painted the grounds a lovely tinge. A very captivating sight to any beholder. Neji indulged some time to admire the beauty of nature.

_Many springs have passed, alongside with the different changes of seasons in life. Of the many faces that hold constant, it's yours I want to see the most each and every time I came home from missions._

He sighed again as Neji catches one intact flower within his gasp.

"Neji-kun?"

He spun round to find Sakura standing behind holding a bagful of groceries.

"Sakura." He tensed up, as usual.

"Did you just return from your mission?"

"Yes. Do you need help with those groceries?"

She shook her head and the pink locks danced merrily about her face.

"No. It's not heavy to the extent that I need to request for Anbu assistance." And she smiled.

"Very well. I shan't hold you up. I am expected home as well." He bowed before turning to run as usual.

"Wait!"

He froze. Literally.

"Will you be going to the festival tonight?"

"Maybe." He said while keeping his back towards her.

"Then I'll see you tonight again!" And she ran off before he could turn round to protest. He sighed once again as he watched the woman make flighty steps before disappearing around the corner. He watched the petal rain for some more.

Now was he supposed to get out this one?

The evening came, with its clear skies and full moon, the night presented just the right atmosphere for a festival. The streets were filled with happy villagers. Adults and children alike were out tonight for a little enjoyment. They brought out to live the little shops lit by multiple-coloured paper lanterns dangling from the various branches. By their coloured hues, they lent warmth to the merry atmosphere of delight.

"Yo Neji!" A blonde hair guy going by the name Naruto gave a friendly pat on the Hyuuga male. "You ought to relax a bit! It's a festival after all!"

"Hmm." A grim one replied.

Neji was dressed in a formal black silk kimono with deep blue lining while his cousin, Hinata don a more cheery coral blue kimono. Naruto, whose arms Hinata was hanging onto was wearing his usual orange suit. He had thought of not going to the festivals and had actually managed to sneak into his room on the account of needing rest. But that was not to be when Hinata called her boyfriend, Naruto to come storming through his privacy and drag him out. They fought of course. But in the end, he had to relent. No thanks to Naruto's threat of leaking out his 'secret' to Sakura at the festival.

"Neji nii-san, do try to enjoy yourself!" Hinata said smiling. She was glad to see her usually stiff cousin come out to mingle with the crowd.

"Why don't we split up? And I'll meet you later again?" He suggested, so that the two could spend some time together.

"Ok! Then we'll see you back here in an hour's time!" Naruto said with glee as he promptly led Hinata off in the direction to where the food stalls were.

Neji was strolling about when suddenly he felt a tug on his sleeve. He turned to find one lovely woman in emerald green kimono looking back at him.

"Sakura." Was all he could muster. He was speechless to be seeing her for the first time in a kimono and he thought that she looked beautiful.

"Neji! You look great! Am so happy to see you tonight!" She said smiling.

He smiled too. He couldn't help it. She really looked lovely by the curves that were accentuated by the folds and wraps of the kimono. Ah, that was a reason why he upheld tradition. He would have continued staring it weren't for her companion, Uchiha Sasuke.

_Ahh well, nothing's ever that good_. He thought.

He greeted the dark-haired shinobi who had finally recovered and who was about to partake in the coming jounin exams. They were chatting some until some other person came intruding, it was none other than Lee - her constant admirer from her genin days.

"Sakura-chan! Come with me! I found a really nice stall that sells candy!"

"Eh? Really?" Her jade eyes lit up at the sound of candy.

"I'll be back real soon! You guys stay here all right? Don't go anyway!" And off she ran off in her wooden sandals together with Lee who was wearing his usual green suit. He never took that thing off. Argh. Let's just hope he has more than one suit for the purpose of hygiene.

The atmosphere turned awkward. Luckily Tenten brought up the subject of coming visitor from Hidden Sand, and so that helped to ease the tension. They were chatting some until a friend called Tenten away, leaving behind him and Sasuke.

"Let's move to the clearing at the tree there." Sasuke said as he pointed at the cherry blossom tree.

He shrugged and followed the guy over.

"Time flies, doesn't it?" Uchiha Sasuke said.

"Ah. It's been some time since the demise of Orochimaru and your return to the village." He said absent-mindedly as he watched the pink petals fall around them. In the darken skies of the night, the petal's dance were not as glorious as when he watched them earlier. There was a more sombre touch to their dance to the ground.

"Amongst the passing of time, many things have changed."

"What are you getting at, Uchiha?"

"Sakura has grown to be quite a beauty, hasn't she? The flower has finally bloomed in all its glory. And as they say, the flower that blooms the last, is the most beautiful of them all. (1) Season after season, she only becomes more beautiful than the last."

"Indeed."

"Neji, you like her, don't you?"

"What is it to you?"

"I need to know if the person whom the flower has chosen over me, really does care for her."

Neji looked at the other one stunned. Was he hearing things right? _The_ Uchiha Sasuke was rejected?

"Some things do change. And one thing for sure, is that she has come to love another." The guy looked up at Neji. "You better take good care of her, all right?"

And the dark-haired one extended his hand. To which, a single intact Sakura flower sat. Neji silently smiled and took it. It was a symbol of his promise to care for Sakura to one of many other guys who care for her too.

"Neji!" A familiar voice called out.

The two men turned to see a very stunned Sakura and Lee, who were holding onto sticks of candy in their hands. Neji looked down and suddenly realised what happened. To outsiders, It had looked as if he had just accepted Sasuke's love token!

"Sakura! It's not what you think! I can explain!"

But the girl had run off already. Having left her candy with Lee, she had taken off into the night. Panicking, Neji immediately jumped up to roof-level to chase after her. Activating his Byakugan, he found her heading south and so, flew fast in her trail.

_Damn, she is fast_. He thought. But with some effort and a short-cut, he finally caught up with her. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her down onto a roof.

"Let go! Why did you chase me for!" She yelled as she wrestles her arm back from him.

"Because it's a misunderstanding-"

"I feel so stupid. I thought that maybe I had finally made the right decision for the first time. That maybe you're the one for me." She said tearing, with her back towards him.

……_You're the one for me._

Neiji's heart beat faster after hearing her confession. And given the shock, he became speechless. However, inside, he was too happy for words.

"To think that you and Sasuke….. Argh…. What a fool I am!"

Suddenly she felt herself being turned around by a pair of hands. Before, she could protest. She felt a pair of warm lips touch upon hers.

Stunned. She stared at him wide-eyed after he pulled back.

"I can assure you, I am definitely not into Sasuke." He said smiling before he pulled her close for an embrace. Some moments passed before realisation brought forth relief to which reciprocation saw her wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face in his neck. She was smiling too.

"I love you." He whispered finally.

"Baka! I waited so long to hear those words." She said.

He merely smiled as he inhaled her sweet berry scent that was lingering in her hair. It was going to be fine. And so underneath the moonlit backdrop the two young loves come together. Finally.

_You came to me one Autumn night_

_Crimson sight of duty-bound_

_Wreckage leaves_

_Tangled in your hair_

_Somehow amidst the Winter of recovery_

_Your handsome face painted new light_

_Into the Spring_

_Started the long awaited seed of a crush_

_That blossomed into a Summer love_

_Leading to an endless wait_

_For your return_

_Many missions_

_Many more meets at work_

_But what truly mattered_

_Were the words of wisdom you have_

_Those eyes that saw past hurt, present work_

_And future honours_

_The guiding hand that never wavers_

_Above all, it was your gentle spirit_

_That lingered in my heart_

_No longer others I can accept_

_A surprise to all_

_Even to me_

_And so, to not turn into fruitless longing_

_I chose this season_

_On this night of coloured rain_

_In this year's blossoming of Spring_

_To you, I say_

"_I love you too."_

_

* * *

_

(1) Yes, yes. It is from Mulan the cartoon. Couldn't help it. :P

Written for the NejiSakura lj community challenge. Thanks for reading my first take on this pairing! ;)


End file.
